One example of a rotating machine for vehicle application typically provided in electric automobiles or hybrid automobiles employs wiring connection in which the 3 phases of winding wires wound on the stator winding are connected through a bus ring for each of the 3 phases. More specifically, each of the wire windings establish a star connection using a U-phase bus ring, V-phase bus ring, W-phase bus ring, and a neutral point bus ring.
Rotating machines for vehicle application faces a demand for compactness. Efforts have been made to meet such demands by disposing the 4 bus rings coaxially with respect to the stator. However, such efforts still have not achieved the required compactness since the coaxial arrangement has resulted in a radial configuration which was too bulky.